


Born Destiny: Alternate Scenes

by Descendants_Eyes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that I can update "Born Destiny" sooner, I have begun to skip some episodes. Since some episodes are being skipped, some scenes will not be part of the story. I will put those scenes under this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Destiny: Alternate Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> In Chapter 16 of my story "Born Destiny," the scene with the two new guys was one of the first scenes I ever imagined when I first came up with the idea for the story. However, I did change it a little since, in my original plans, the guy in white appeared one time before this episode. Anyway, here is how I had originally formed the scene in my head.

Joey watched as Keith was towed away until he looked at Pegasus as he heard the man clap.

"Excellent duel, Joey-boy."

Joey glared at the man before looking away as he heard the familiar sound of a fight. By the time he looked, he saw Keith running back up the hallway toward him with the guards crumpled on the ground.

"Bastard," Joey growled as he thought Keith was going to attack him.

But Keith wasn't after him. Keith used the platform to jump off of and sprung toward Pegasus, yelling the man's name all the while. "Pegasus!"

He landed about eight feet and turned, pointing a gun toward Pegasus.

Or he would have, if someone wasn't in the way.

'When the hell did he get here?' Keith thought as Yuki stood in front of him, between him and Pegasus. But something was off about him. He turned to the balcony above, where Yuki had been standing during the duel.

Yuki was still there.

Eyes wide, he glanced back the Yuki on the balcony and the Yuki in front of him and realized that the Yuki in front of him wasn't actually Yuki.

The person in front of him had the same face as Yuki, but he was nearly twice as tall. He wore a pitch black cloak with a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. His feet were covered in black boots.

"You?" Joey yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Pegasus stood from his seat and faced the strange man and his eyes were wide with shock . . . and fear. "You are . . . " He stopped as the man looked at him over his shoulder and giggled.

The man turned back to Keith and smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt Pegasus-san."

Keith stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly and glaring at him. "You had better move out of my way or I'll shoot you in the head." He lifted the gun until it was level with the middle of the man's head.

"You really shouldn't," the man said calmly. He didn't seem at all uneasy about the fact he was close to getting killed. His hand slipped around his back, under his cloak, and he pulled out a black pistil identical to Keith's. He raised the gun so that it was pointed at Keith's head.

Keith flinched slightly at the sight of the gun, but he determined that the guy would not fire. He thought it was a bluff. Keith snorted. "Fuck that," he said as he pulled the trigger.

The same second that he pulled the trigger, the man quickly lowered the gun and, in quick procession, shot Keith's right then left leg.

With a cry of pain, Keith fell to the ground and grabbed the areas where he had been shot. He pulled his hands away, expecting blood, but his hands came away clean. He looked down at his legs. There was no blood and there was no entry wound, but he still felt as thought he had been shot in each leg.

"I told you that you shouldn't," the man said and Keith glared up at him.

The man held a hand to his head where the bullet had entered. Black blood poured down his face, but he didn't seem to be in pain. He smiled at Keith sadly.

"My brother won't be that happy with you."

As the man spoke, Keith heard the clicks as someone with heels walked up behind him. Quickly, Keith snatched the gun, turned and fired at the newcomer.

Keith only had a split second to analyze his victim. This new figure wore clothes that were pure white with not a single stain or mar on the fabric. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and matching pants, and white boots. He was a few inches shorter than the one in black. The person's face really got Keith's attention. Where the one in black had Yuki's face, this one had Yugi's. Except that, he couldn't imagine Yugi ever glaring at him so fiercely.

That was all he could tell, before the one in black jumped in front of the one in white and took the bullet in the chest. It didn't occur to Keith that the man in black shouldn't have had enough time to move around him and block the bullet. He did notice, however, when the man in white growled, the sound coming out like an animal growling.

"Yarou! (1)" the man in white growled out as he took a step toward Keith. It was obviously male, judging by the sound of his voice. It wasn't as deep as the other's, but was definitely a male voice.

The one in black, whose chest and head poured black blood, held out his arm and stopped the other. "Iie (2)," he said softly and smiled at the other. "Genki desu (3)."

The one in white snorted before glaring at Keith and, with one last look at the other, turned and walked away.

The one in black watched as he left before turning to Keith with a kind smile. "All right, let's get you off the floor, shall we." He skipped, skipped like a little girl, over to Pegasus's chair, making Pegasus stumble away, and he stepped on a small switch on the floor.

The floor beneath Keith dropped down, like the trap door used in a play. Keith's body fell down the hole, which closed back after a few seconds.

The man chuckled and turned to Pegasus and giggled. "Don't worry, he's not dead." And with that said, he skipped after the other, who had already disappeared. However, he froze just before leaving the room and turned to the gang on the balcony. "Sayonara, Yuki-san, Yugi-sama!" And with that, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> (1) Bastard!
> 
> (2) No.
> 
> (3) I'm all right.


End file.
